


Making a Mess

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Punk AU, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: Malcolm gets fucked with a viberator.





	Making a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seasonsofkink on Dreamwidth with the prompts - held down, sex toys and anal play.

2045  
Grey had been in her hotel room for a couple of hours, availing herself of the minibar on Malcolm’s tab as she waited for him to get back from the afterparty. Usually she stayed for those things, mostly to stop him getting tempted by other offers but tonight she hadn’t much fancied the idea of playing the girlfriend role, jealous or otherwise, especially as she wasn’t one. Anyway it was up to him what he did, she wasn’t gonna stop him, just like he wasn’t gonna stop her, she just needed the break, and to let him have his freedom whether he wanted it or not. She told herself it wasn’t a test, that she wouldn’t care if he didn’t knock on her door drunk and horny later, that it’d be fine if she heard him fucking some groupie in the room next door to hers, she wasn’t the jealous type, never had been, and yet she was definitely waiting for him.

It was just gone one am when he knocked on the door, Grey opened it and peered round him still half expecting him to have brought someone with him in hopes of the threesome, which definitely wasn’t any kind of worst case scenario, but he was alone, and seemingly more than a little happy to see her if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by as he stepped inside, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him.

“Fucking missed you, darling,” he said, pressing messy kisses to her neck as he pulled up the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off to toss aside before he paused to look at her, now topless next to him. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Didn’t wanna cramp your style,” she said with a shrug. 

“What fucking style?” he scoffed.

“I see them, Malc,” she said, threading her fingers into his silver curls. “Whether I’m by the side of the stage or right there in the crowd, I see them, the way they look at you, and it’s not just women like ten years younger than you, it’s women my age, fucking _younger_ , in their tiny fucking tartan skirts and big boots and they look at you like I do, I can fucking read their minds, Malc cos it’s exactly what’s going on in mine ‘I wanna _fuck_ you.’”

“Yeah well,” he sneered.

“Yeah well, what?” she said raising her chin a little as she looked him dead in the eye.

“Maybe I’m not interested in them. Why would I be?”

“Cos they’d probably be more than willing to do anything you asked?” she suggested. 

Malcolm burst out laughing at that, letting go of her to go and pour himself a drink. “Oh yeah, cos that’s totally my type,” he said, shaking his head as he turned to look at her, pouring a tiny bottle of overpriced whiskey into a glass and taking a sip. “Malcolm Tucker,” he said, offering his hand. “Apparently we haven’t met.”

Grey rolled her eyes at him. “Come on, be honest, sometimes? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Sometimes, maybe,” he conceded. “But only for a few fucking fleeting moments before I remember how boring it is. Been there, done that, right?” He walked towards her again, snaking his arm around her waist. “I’m too old for groupies,” he told her. “I’ve grown out of them, one night stands…” he shrugged, “I dunno, it was fun once upon a time but these days…” He trailed off leaning down to kiss her roughly for just a few seconds, both of them panting a little when he pulled back. “Without making this a big thing, darling, I like this,” he said gesturing vaguely between the two of them.

“This?” she repeated.

“Don’t act like you don’t fucking _know_ , don’t push me to say it! That’s not us, is it? That isn’t how we work. You know what I’m saying, you _know_ what I like.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she agreed nodding, turning them both and backing him towards the bed.

Malcolm smiled down at her even as his legs hit the foot of the bed. “See?” he said, sitting down and pulling off his t-shirt, looking up at her as his hands moved to her hips.

She nodded again as she looked down at him. Yeah, she knew - he liked it when she was in charge, which was just as well because she’d never been good at being submissive not even to a man she’d wanted since she’d been a teenager. Somehow they worked, she tried not to think too much on it, or question it, but they did, they were good together, she’d tried it with others since they’d got together and it really wasn’t the same.

“So...what am I gonna do with you?” she asked.

Malcolm didn’t speak, knowing the question was entirely rhetorical. She probably had a dozen things in mind, it was just a question of picking the best.

Leaving him where he was Grey went over to her bag, rifling through it until she found what she was looking for - a slightly curved, purple vibrator. She turned with it in her hand.

“Planning on making me watch, darling?” he asked, just the mental image making his cock twitch.

“That wasn’t my plan, but now you mention it….”

“What was your plan?” he asked quickly, hoping to keep her on target, not that he minded watching but if that wasn’t what was on her mind he really wanted to find out what was.

Beaming, Grey strode towards him, undoing her flies as she went, pausing in front of him to push down her jeans, stepping out of them and casting them aside before she continued until she was standing right in front of him, their legs touching.

“I was thinking you might like it,” she said, getting into his lap, “I mean you might not last long, so you might have to watch after but….not til you’re done.”

Malcolm raised his head to kiss her again, raising his hips to press up against her. “Please,” he said against her mouth, “Anything, you fucking know that, just fucking have me already.”

Smiling against his lips Grey shifted back just a little so she could undo his jeans, slipping off his lap to undo his boots and take them off along with his jeans, staying down there on her knees for just a moment as she looked up at him. “You’re so fucking easy,” she told him as she stood up. “On the bed, piillow under your hips.” She paused for just a second to smile. “You know the drill.”

Malcolm got into position all too eagerly, hips tilted back, arse exposed, cock hard and a smile on his face as he waited for her.

“Put your arms up,” she said. “Hands together.”

He did as she said instantly, raising his head to see what she was doing.

Grey climbed up onto the bed, putting the vibrator down by his side, leaving her hands free to stroke over his body as she looked down at him, sprawled out for her, just waiting for her to do what she wanted with him. He really was fucking glorious like this, so exposed, so vulnerable, so totally and utterly _hers_.

“You gonna make me beg?” he asked, his body trembling with the effort it was taking not to sit up, not to move, not to force things forward.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” she admitted, moving her hand slowly from his chest to his shoulder and along his arm until it was at his wrist. “Lucky you’re so skinny,” she said, shifting slightly to take both wrists in one hand, pinning him down.

“The word you’re looking for’s slender, or fucking...svelte,” he offered.

Grey laughed, leaning down to kiss him for just a moment. “Really isn’t,” she informed him, reaching for the vibrator and holding it up for him to see. “Forgot the lube,” she said sadly, smirking as he shuddered under her before parting her lips to take the tip of the vibe into her mouth, her eyes fixed on his as she flicked her tongue over the head making sure he could see.

“Tease,” he hissed, though he stayed completely still now, not entirely trusting her not to stop. It could be difficult to tell how Grey was feeling most of the time and he really didn’t want to risk being left like this.

“Yep,” she agreed, as she slid the length into her mouth, smiling around it as she glanced back to see Malcolm’s cock straining and leaking precum, making her moan around the fake cock.

“Seriously, darling,” he said, pushing his body back into the bed to avoid temptation.

She pulled it from a mouth with an audible pop and grinned down at him. “Don’t want me fucking you raw do you, Malc?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, that’s what that was all about, I’m sure,” he said rolling his eyes at her.

“Shoulda made you suck it,” she replied, “you do look way too fucking good with my cock in your mouth.”

He let out a strangled sound and closed his eyes for a few moments trying to keep it together, only opening them again as he felt the solid plastic against his ass.

“Okay?” she asked.

Malcolm nodded, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax.

“Want a finger first?” she asked.

Malcolm shook his head, moaning as he felt the vibrator press against, and into him slowly, Grey’s hand tightening slightly at his wrists as she pushed it in deeper, her eyes fixed on his face, lips slightly open as she watched him intently.

“Enjoying the view, darling?” he asked quietly.

“Fucking _always_ ,” she confrimeded, leaning in to catch his lips for a split second, unable to help herself. When she pulled back she bit her lip, still watching him as she angled the vibrator ever so slightly forward making Malcolm shudder and groan, his eyes closing again for a few moments.

“There,” she breathed. She was pretty sure she knew his body better than her own at this point. She’d made it a point to learn it like he was subject she’d get graded in, studied and memorised every little reaction, every moan, shudder and twitch, she knew how to play him better than her bass, and loved doing so almost as much.

She kept her focus on that spot, turning her head every so often to watch his cock twitch and his toes curl, but she could never keep her attention off his face for too long, the way he looked when she fucked him, the way his lips and eyelids quirked and fluttered, the shape of his mouth when he moaned. He really was the most fucking beautiful thing on the planet, it was almost a shame to end things by making him come.

Almost.

“Could keep you like this for hours,” she told him.

Malcolm whined, his arms twitching under her hands at some fleeting impulse to pull away.

“But fuck, it’s late and I’m kinda really in the mood for fucking you like a woman before we pass out so…” she trailed off, the vibrator suddenly pressing more firmly against his g-spot, moving inside him no more than an inch or so back and forth, leaving him absolutely no chance to recover from what she was doing. His breathing became more ragged as he panted, still trying his best to hold on just a tiny bit longer but he knew it was no good, and he knew he had no reason to fight it either as his back arched off the bed while he swore repeatedly, coming all over his stomach as Grey watched, fucking him through it until she was satisfied he was done and slowly easing the toy out of him.letting it fall between his legs as she let go on his wrists and leaned in again, letting him breathe rather than kissing him. Slowly she smiled then turned to lay on her back next to him on the bed, reaching up to take his hand and bring it back down between them. “Never gonna get tired of watching you make a mess of yourself,” she said, turning her head to kiss his cheek.


End file.
